So bitter, so sweet
by Luriana
Summary: Reto: Music means life. Foro: WeirdSisters.   Tras huir del lado de Harry y Hermione, Ron se ve en la necesidad de alojarse en un bar muggle, en el cual no solo bebera vino, sino que bebera todo de ella, haciendolo adicto a su sabor. PansyPxRonW


Este fic fue hecho para el reto** 'Music means life' del foro Weird Sisters. **

Esta basado en la cancion **'A case of you' de Joni Mitchel.**

Fue dificil hacerlo, porque aunque Ronald me cae bien, casi no me inspiró con él para un fic. No me gusta el Ronmione y ademas la canción no quedaba para esa pareja, asi que teniendo la idea desde hace tiempo, opté por crear mi primer Ron&Pansy.

No es songfic solo son algunas frases de la cancion en las que me inspire :P

Sin mas que decir. Disfruten el fic.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlling. (Te amo Jo :D)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So bitter so sweet<strong>

_Just before our love got lost you said_  
><em>"I am as constant as a northern star" <em>  
><em>And I said "Constantly in the darkness <em>  
><em>Where's that at?<em>  
><em>If you want me I'll be in the bar" <em>

Los demonios de la oscuridad lo envolvían de una forma asfixiante y recurrente. Lo abrazaron, impidiendo que regresara a la luz, a ser feliz. Lo llevaban con ellos hasta el centro del infierno, donde sentía el calor entrar por su piel y correr por sus venas. Pero ese ardor se transformaba en un placer exquisito. Como un vino que raspa tu garganta pero quieres seguir bebiendo, porque así como el vino, sentía sus caricias raspar su piel y penetrar hasta su alma. Ardiendo, quemando, gritando, disfrutando.

El problema no era recuperarla, nunca pensaría en hacerlo por más que quisiera. El problema era que no podía salir de sus entrañas, se había enredado justo como una hiedra alrededor de un muro.

Porque sus labios, fueron por un instante, una mezcla de sabores tan dulces y amargos que se quedaron en su boca, para atormentarlo en cada momento, para recordar que aunque ella fuera ella, la tomaría cuantas veces fueran necesario.

Con su cabello rojo alborotado, su camisa mal abotonada y sus ojos sumamente cansados, Ronald Weasley está frente a la barra de un estúpido bar muggle. Pide una copa y otra más, mira el televisor que anuncia las desapariciones más recientes. Todos a su alrededor se preguntan qué está pasando, si el mundo se está volviendo loco y si lo loco se está apoderando del mundo. Nadie sabe que esas desapariciones van ligadas a una sombra que tiene que ser destruida. Que esas muertes son la consecuencia de la oscuridad dentro de su mundo y que solo esos destellos negros pueden ser apagados por su mejor, tal vez único, amigo. El elegido 'Harry Potter'.

Esos pensamientos, hacen que Ron recuerde y se sienta culpable de haber desaparecido de la nada, después de una tormentosa pelea y unos celos absurdos. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? Sin embargo Ron tiene otras cosas en que pensar; los extraña, de eso no hay duda. Extraña los regaños de Hermione, sus facciones cuando se enoja y su respiración profunda cuando duerme. Pero en esos momentos no es lo que le atormenta precisamente, lo que le preocupa y lo hace sentirse realmente enojado es la forma en que el sabor a fresa con arándano se coló entre sus labios y se apodero de sus sentimientos. Lo que lo tiene paralizado dentro de ese bar son unos cabellos negros que junto con un destello verde botella, lo hizo perder el conocimiento semanas atrás. Porque desde el momento en que Pansy Parkinson lo besó, quedo imposibilitado a responder, a reaccionar o a sentir algo más que no fuera una obsesión de querer estar compartiendo las mismas sabanas con un cuerpo rígido y frio que proporcionaba un calor tan excitante, una sensación tan placentera como una bebida que te produce placer con tan solo colocar tus labios en la copa.

Han pasado ya dos semanas de cuando Parkinson le dijo que era imposible que se siguieran viendo pero han pasado cinco desde que en ese mismo lugar se vio tentado por el demonio para explorar un terreno desconocido, un área prohibida, un campo minado, una serpiente enrollada, un cuerpo rígido. Una Pansy Parkinson.

…Cinco semanas atrás…

"_¡Ron!"_

Fue lo último que Ronald Weasley escucho antes de desaparecer y sentir ese vacío en su estomago. Su nombre salió de la boca de Hermione en tono de suplica, de desesperación. Pero fue muy tarde, él ya había girado sobre sí.

No entendía exactamente la razón por la que había decido alejarse de ellos, tal vez fue por los celos que desde siempre había sentido por Harry –aunque ahora multiplicados-, o posiblemente solo se había cansado de estar viviendo a la deriva sin una meta fijada. Si, cada día descubrían algo nuevo, pero eso no significa que estuvieran a punto de encontrar todos los horrocruxes o destruirlos de la noche a la mañana. Aunque la verdadera razón por la que había decidió desaparecer fue, que no soportaba ver a Hermione tan distante con él, era como si sencillamente no existiera. Y siempre había sido así.

Después del año anterior, cuando se dejaron de hablar por meses solo porque él salía con Lavander, ilusamente creyó que las cosas cambiarían, que Hermione lo pondría a él primero antes que a Harry. Pero siempre seria Harry.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, finalmente se dio cuenta donde se encontraba. O mejor dicho, supo que no tenía ni idea de donde había ido a parar.

Todo era negro, oscuro y si no fuera por la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba al fondo del sendero, parecería irreal. Porque nunca había estado en algún lugar tan tétrico como esa noche. Ni siquiera los dementores o la batalla combatida en el ministerio 2 años atrás le habían parecido tan fúnebre. Aunque posiblemente había vivido junto con Harry cosas que supuestamente borrarían el miedo, esta vez era el miedo el que mandaba. Porque por primera vez estaba solo.

Y no únicamente sin la compañía de Harry, sino que también estaba alejado de su familia y de la chica que amaba.

Caminó dirección a la cabaña, la cual se veía sombría y sin muestras de vida alguna.

Los mortifagos seguramente ya habían pasado por ahí.

Pero era el único lugar a donde podía ir. No podía regresar a su casa explicando que había abandonado a Harry, por la sencilla razón que el niño que vivió era más querido con los Weasley que él mismo.

El pelirrojo rió ante este pensamiento, Harry era más querido por todos a los que él amaba.

Siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, apretando fuertemente su varita como si su vida dependiese de ello. Llegó hasta el umbral de la cabaña, estaba vieja, con pequeños restos de putrefacción en el marco de la puerta y las ventanas no daban claridad de lo que ocurría dentro. Dudo unos segundos antes de entrar, porque los sonidos provenientes del interior no sonaban como si hubiera gente charlando amistosamente; se escuchaban gritos, golpes, cristales rompiéndose e incluso gente vomitando.

Un bar muggle. Lo que le faltaba.

Inmediatamente desechó la afirmación pasada acerca de los mortifagos, no parecía que alguien del mundo mágico estuviera ahí. Era solo un estúpido bar muggle con ebrios cogiéndose a cuantas mujeres se les pusieran enfrente.

Suspiró, pero cayó en la idea de que un trago ayuda a olvidar las penas.

Nadie se percato de que un joven alto, pelirrojo y delgaducho había entrado en el establecimiento. Por dentro no era muy diferente de lo que por fuera mostraba. Había mesas alrededor, hombres ebrios, mujeres seductoras –aunque nada sensuales- sentadas en las piernas de algún fulano gordo y con grasa en las manos.

_Que fastidio_

Paso por encima de un hombre que yacía en el piso, sino fuera por su cortada respiración seria un cadáver. Se acercó a la barra y dejo caer su cabeza en la fría y lisa madera.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —preguntó el cantinero, otro hombre gordo con un mandil completamente sucio.

Ron alzó el rostro, no tenía ni idea que se pedía en ese tipo de lugares. Se humedeció los labios miro al cantinero de forma indiferente.

—Lo mismo que él— dijo finalmente mirando al hombre que estaba junto a él. Su bebida no se veía nada antojable pero en esos momentos no iba a investigar qué tipo de bebidas ofrecía aquel lugar.

—Sírvele un trago de ron—dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

—Enseguida señorita Parkinson—accedió el hombre de la barra y se agacho para sacar una botella con un licor colorido.

Hasta que Ron escuchó el nombre por el que se dirigían a la muchacha, tuvo la intención de girar su rostro para encontrarse con una expresión dura detrás de esos ojos verdes.

¿Qué demonios hacia Pansy Parkinson en aquel lugar?

¿Parkinson? —Preguntó Ron cuando le dieron su copa, Pansy solo levantó las cejas y tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—No eres nadie para que te dé explicaciones, comadreja—su voz era hostil y fría, justo como lo había sido en sus años de Hogwarts.

La miró mas de forma inconsciente que por placer de hacerlo, seguía teniendo esa cara de perro tan reflejada años atrás, pero también se dio cuenta del inexistente brillo en sus ojos; seguían siendo verdes pero ya no reflejaban vida. Miró sus labios que estaban semi abiertos, el inferior dejaba ver una costra.

_Puede ser por el frio. _

Su piel blanca se distinguía aun mas a causa del abrigo negro que usaba, un abrigo que iba desde su cuello hasta las pantorrillas, Ron apartó la vista al imaginarse que habría debajo de su prenda de terciopelo. Se enfocó de nuevo en su copa llena de licor, y por el rabillo del ojo miró como Parkinson ingeniera de forma rápida lo que contenía su copa, se percató de la forma en que se la llevaba a los labios y del modo que su garganta se movía cuando el líquido pasaba por ella.

—¿ Donde está Potter? — preguntó la morena al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su vaso de cristal.

Ron resopló, a él también le gustaría saber lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te lo diría? — respondió el pelirrojo sin intensión de mirarla.

Pansy rió y con cierta expresión de asco tomó la cara del pelirrojo para obligarle a que la mirase a los ojos.

—Aunque quisiera decírtelo, no lo sé—se adelantó él a responder y con un brusco movimiento alejo su cara de las manos delgadas, frías y suaves de la Slytherin.

Pansy dejo caer su mano sobre la barra, mostrando su enojo ante el rechazo de la comadreja. A ella nadie la rechazaba, bueno tal vez sí, pero no un maldito pobretón.

—¿Qué no siempre andas de perro faldero tras de él? —espetó molesta.

—¿Cómo tu andas tras de Malfoy? —dijo Ron con sin un toque de amabilidad en su voz. Bebió otro trago y con un movimiento de la mano ordenó otra copa.

No era posible, su vida no podía ir peor. Dejó lo que más quería para irse a emborrachar como un vil muggle, y para colmo, para irse a encontrar con la mamona de Parkinson. Si tan solo sus constantes impulsos no lo hubieran traicionado, si tan solo hubiera escuchado de razones, si tal solo hubiera escuchado de los labios de Hermione un 'No paso nada'; posiblemente no estaría en ese bar en medio de una conversación no productiva.

—La diferencia, Weasley—interrumpió Parkinson— es que Draco sabe lo que siento por él.

—Sí, y utiliza eso para humillarte y cogerte solo cuando tiene alguna urgencia ¿o me equivoco?

Ron recordó en ese momento, tantas veces que había visto a Pansy insinuársele a Malfoy y se veía patéticamente terrible. Sentía pena por ella. Si no fuera por ese rostro sin expresión o por su falta de personalidad, incluso podría decir que era atractiva, pero su cara de perro no le era de gran ayuda, sin contar que era una serpiente muy arrastrada.

Pero en cierta forma, esta vez ella tenía razón. Malfoy podía tratarla como se le hinchara pero ella había tenido el valor suficiente para demostrarle que le interesaba. Ron podía enojarse con Hermione, dejarle de hablar por meses, hacerla sentir mal de vez en cuando gracias a sus comentarios estúpidos, pero nunca le había demostrado que la quería o lo importante que era para él. Lo único que había hecho era juzgarla y criticarla por el simple hecho de salir con personas que habían logrado decirle lo que él nunca se atrevería.

Miró como Parkinson seguía bebiendo cada vez más rápido, la había herido. Justo como a Hermione.

—Deja de compadecerme, Weasel—espetó la morena como si hubiera leído los pensamientos provenientes de esa cabeza pelirroja— no necesito tu compasión

La voz de Pansy ya no sonaba entera, se partió en medio de cada palabra que había pronunciado. Las propiedades del alcohol estaban haciendo efecto.

Esto fue más notorio, en el momento que una lagrima resbalo por la rosada mejilla de la Slytherin. Ron creyó que era solo un delirio. Parkinson no podía estar llorando. Pero cuando disimuladamente la morena acarició su mejilla, Ron supo que no era una ilusión, que Pansy Parkinson de verdad estaba llorando.

No supo qué hacer ni que decir, él no era un hombre de buena palabra y la expresión 'con tacto' no estaba en su vocabulario. Ron Weasley nunca podía decir una palabra de apoyo y menos a una de sus peores enemigos.

Intentó no preocuparse más por la morena y se volvió a enfocar en su copa de ron, y una vez más se preguntó que podían estar haciendo Harry y Hermione. ¿Estarían celebrando su partida y declarándose su amor?

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas había ingerido, su cabello estaba desacomodado y su playera ya no era lisa, ahora estaba como si alguien la hubiera masticado. Miró a su alrededor y la volvió a ver. Estaba con la cabeza en la barra, justo arriba de su brazo. Lo miraba con curiosidad - cosa que lo hizo sentir incomodo – incluso llego a creer que le sonreía.

—¿Te han dicho lo divertido que es verte tomar? —Pregunto la muchacha divertidamente —Haces caras extrañas y repites su nombre constantemente.

—¿Qué nombre? —fingió ignorar la respuesta. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Parkinson

—No te hagas pendejo, tanto tu como yo sabemos de quien estoy hablando.

—Wow—expresó Ron— no sabía que esas palabras estuvieran en la boca de una princesa.

Los ojos de verdes de Pansy, tuvieron un brillo momentáneo al escuchar esa última palabra. Desde que su padre murió, nadie le había dicho que eso era. Tal vez Ron lo dijo en tono de burla, tal vez como siempre, solo fue un impulso decirlo, pero la palabra princesa resonaba en los oídos de Pansy. La pelinegra de se levantó, para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo. Lo miró fijamente y poco a poco fue acercándose a él.

—¿Para ti soy una princesa? —preguntó muy cerca de los delgados labios de Ron.

Ron sintió el cuerpo de la muchacha cada vez más cerca, pudo inhalar su aroma a esencias prohibidas, a frutas del bosque, a flores silvestres, a fresa, a vino. Un aroma cálido, frio, embriagante, solvente; era anestesia, droga, cielo, infierno, el edén y el limbo. Era tan solo Pansy Parkinson.

Y fue en ese momento cuando sus labios se unieron, por impulso, por inercia, por lo que haya sido.

Ahora el pelirrojo y la morena se estaban besando.

Pansy acercó sus manos al cabello del pelirrojo y comenzó a alborotarlo. Ron la acercó a su cuerpo, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla por encima del abrigo negro al mismo tiempo que separaba los labios de la chica para poder introducir su lengua.

Ninguno permitía que el otro ganara espacio dentro de sus bocas, ambos mandaban y nadie se doblegaba. Era casi como una lucha interna, un aire de desesperación o tal vez un desahogo para todo lo que ellos estaban viviendo.

La guerra, los mortifagos, las partidas, los celos, la dignidad, el orgullo, la valentía, la soberbia, la pureza, la traición. Todo se estaba revolviendo y mezclando para dar origen a una nueva sensación, a un nuevo sentimiento, a un nuevo problema.

Ron alejó a la chica para poder respirar un poco, la miró con furia y su mirada fue respondida de la misma manera. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ninguno de los dos estaba muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer o de lo que harían.

Pansy se alejó, pasando por un lado de Ron rozándole el hombro. Ron se quedo estático pero miró a la chica, su olaje al caminar, su cabello cayendo suavemente por su espalda y decidió seguirla. Sin impórtale que vendría, que pasaría o si después de todo se arrepentiría.

La siguió a través de una escalera de mármol en forma de caracol. No se imaginó que ese bar tuviera dormitorios en la parte superior y menos que Pansy Parkinson estuviera alojándose en uno de ellos.

La puerta estaba abierta, dejando ver el abrigo de Pansy en el piso. Ron se humedeció los labios y sintió una especie de electricidad en su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de la Slytherin.

—¿Te quedaras ahí, Weasley? — preguntó con voz cortada.

Ron entró y la miró, ya no tenía el abrigo negro ni las zapatillas que la hacían ver más alta. Estaba descalza mostrando sus finos pies, utilizaba una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una blusa sumamente entallada que le resaltaba el busto.

Se acercó a ella y justo cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de separación, se volvieron a besar. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Pansy agitó su varita y la puerta se cerró. Permitiendo que el fuego comenzado se avivara.

* * *

><p><em>I could drink a case of you darling <em>  
><em>Still I'd be on my feet <em>  
><em>oh I would still be on my feet<em>

_Ron despertó con un fuerte dol_or de cabeza y muchas nauseas. Todo le daba vueltas y no sabía exactamente donde estaba ni lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sintió el frio apoderarse de su cuerpo y esa sensación le hizo recordar a Pansy Parkinson. Giró su cuerpo y la miró, dormía como si nada estuviera pasando, su respiración era profunda y su cara totalmente relajada, su cabello negro cubría una parte de esta. Se cubría con una sábana blanca que le llegaba hasta su pecho desnudo, Ron se preguntó si debía despertarla o si debía irse sin decir nada, tal vez lo último era más factible pero ¿A dónde se iría? A menos de que lanzara un imperius sobre el dueño del bar, no podría quedarse ahí, la falta de recursos le negaba el alojamiento en muchos lados.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa limpia en su mochila, la misma que le hizo recordar una vez más la partida del lado de Harry y Hermione. Sintió ganas de regresar, pero no recordaba bien donde estaban, la ira y los celos lo mantuvieron cegado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Te piensas ir así nada mas? — preguntó una voz adormilada—No es que quiera que me des los buenos días— un suspiro vino después de esto— ¿Dónde está Potter?

Ron rió, o mejor dicho resopló pero su boca formó una semi luna. La noche anterior todo pareció irreal, en ningún momento de su vida se había planteado la posibilidad de estar con la cara de perro. De hecho sino la estuviera viendo ahí, recargada en la cabecera con los brazos rodeando las rodillas que tenia recargadas en su pecho y con una cara que reflejaba la espantosa resaca que le estaba brotando, aun no creería que paso la noche con ella. Aunque tal vez también su cara se debiera a la insatisfacción que Ron le había proporcionado, era la primera vez de este y como tal fue una experiencia no del todo agradable, aunado a los litros de ron que habían ingerido antes del acto.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé—dijo finalmente Ron

—No te creo—rezongó Pansy mirándolo fijamente—Nunca te separarías de él.

—No me interesa lo que creas, Parkinson—dijo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba el pantalón y daba pequeños saltitos para poderlo acomodar a la perfección— Y siempre hay una primera vez para todo, mírate a nosotros nunca se nos paso por la mente pasar una noche juntos.

Pansy no dijo nada, solo resopló haciendo que su fleco quedara aun más despeinado. Cuánta razón tenía Weasley, nunca se había imaginado pasar una noche con la comadreja traicionera, antes lo pasaría con Crabbe o Goyle. La morena rió ante sus pensamientos, nunca haría nada con ese para de trogloditas. Miró de nuevo a Ron, que ya estaba completamente vestido.

Ron tomó su maleta y se la echó al hombro, le alzó las cejas a Parkinson sin decir una sola palabra, se disponía a irse, ¿A dónde? Ni idea, pero tenía que salir de ahí porque el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy, junto con su olor, lo estaban confundiendo. Abrió la puerta, pero una voz hizo que se detuviese.

—Weasley—gritó Pansy una vez de pie en vuelta en la sábana blanca. —No te vayas.

Ron se giró para observarla, si hacia minutos creía estar confundido, ahora ya no le cavia la menor duda. No entienda porque Pansy le pedía eso, pero en el fondo no quería saberlo. Cuando miro su rostro, un poco menos tenso que en Hogwarts, no pudo evitar la idea de tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo, besarla hasta que el alcoholizado sabor de sus labios lo embriagaran de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, sus impulsos lo traicionaron, sin ni siquiera pensarlo se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola fuertemente, obligándola a abrir los labios para dejar que su lengua se introdujera, para probar de nuevo el sabor de fresa con arándano. Aunque al principio Pansy se resistió, no tardo mucho en imposibilitad la entrada de la lengua cálida de Ron, también ella lo apretaba, le tiraba de los rojos cabellos obligándole a que fuera más rudo, mas desinhibido. Y aceptando la propuesta, la sabana cayó los por suelos, seguida de la playera de Ron y unos segundos después, de los pantalones tan ajustados que tanto trabajo le habían costado al pelirrojo colocarse.

Fue justamente en ese momento cuando Ron, aceptó la propuesta de Pansy y se quedó en esa habitación por mucho tiempo.

Todas las noches era la misma historia, los mordiscos y las caricias eran cosas que abundaban en esa habitación, no eran tiernos el uno con el otro, algunas veces ni siquiera se miraban y la mayor parte del día no hablaban. Simplemente se complementaban, porque ambos estaban solos. No eran personas, sino objetos que ayudaban a cumplir las necesidades de los otros. No hacían el amor, simplemente liberaban sus impulsos carnales, algunas veces hubo golpes, otras mas posiciones que nadie creería, todo fue bienvenido en esos actos carnales que duraron aproximadamente tres semanas.

Las tres semanas transcurrieron de una forma extraña, a pesar de no salir ni un solo momento de ese asqueroso bar, los dos sentían una especia de libertad que nunca sintieron antes. Solo dos veces, Pansy salió muy temprano y no regresó sino hasta la madrugada pero no valía la pena dar ni pedir explicaciones, así que esos días lo único que Ron hizo fue obligarla a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p><em>I remember that time you told me you said<em>  
><em>"Love is touching souls" <em>  
><em>Surely you touched mine <em>  
><em>'Cause part of you pours out of me <em>

Transcurría el último día de su estanci_a_ juntos. Ambos estaban en el bar, casi como cada noche, ingiriendo todas las bebidas que estuvieran a su alcance. Que Pansy fuera dueña de ese establecimiento daba muchas facilidades.

Como siempre no se hablaban, solo le lanzaban algunas fugaces miradas, pero ahí estaban; tan cerca uno del otro.

—Me voy, Weasley—dijo la Slytherin después de un largo rato de incomodo silencio.

Por primera vez Ron la miró fijamente, no podía irse, no podían separarse. Se necesitaban, ambos lo sabían, ¿Por qué se iba? ¿A caso ya iba a comenzar el colegio de nuevo? Hacía dias que ya no tenía noción del tiempo, ni del clima, ni de nada, solo de ella.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? — preguntó el pelirrojo inútilmente

—No lo entiendes, me voy por siempre, es imposible que nos sigamos viendo—Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, eso merecía una explicación —Draco irá a Canadá a pasar las últimas semanas de las festividades, no sé cómo logró hacerlo después de todo lo que está pasando— suspiró— pero en fin, me voy con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron enojado

—Porque lo amo, Ron—por primera vez, dijo su nombre—porque mi alma esta unida con la de él y hacia donde él vaya, lo seguiré. —Ron se giró, no quería verla—ambos sabemos que esto no está bien. Tú amas a la sangre…a Granger.

Por primera vez, Ron pudo ver algo mas en Pansy, estaba sufriendo e intentaba no ser tan cruel. Se había adaptado en ella, y no sabría qué sería de él cuando desapareciera, no era linda ni dulce, pero era especial. Había tomado todo de ella y sería difícil olvidar cada beso, caricia o suspiro que compartieron noche tras noche.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó Ron inseguro

—Puedes quedarte con la habitación—intervino la morena ignorando la pregunta de su acompañante— es especial para los dueños así que nadie te dirá nada.

Ron lanzo una risita, negó tres veces con la cabeza y se enfoco en su copa. Se quedaría en ese lugar, pero nada sería lo mismo sin ella. Las noches serian muy frías, al menos la primer semana, porque la segunda, se dedicaría a conseguir mujeres intentando comparar la sensación tan agradable que había probado con la Slytherin. Pero nunca encontró alguna.

—Adiós, Weasley— se despidió la morena colocando sus fríos labios en la mejilla de Ron—cuídate y encontraremos a Potter sin ti.

Diciendo esto, se alejó de la barra, tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta que hacia 3 semanas Ron no había tocado.

Ron la miró pero no sintió el impulso de seguirla justo como había hecho esa noche que se encontraron. Ella tenía razón, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Pero ya se había adentrado en su piel, en su alma, en sus labios, ahora estaba como vino sangrante dentro de él.

…Actualidad….

_You're my holy wine _  
><em>You're so bitter, bitter and so sweet<em>

_Ron ha recordado todo y como cada vez_ que lo hace, tiene la necesidad que conseguir a una mujer. Mira a todos lados, y solo puedo ver lo mismo de siempre; borrachos, ahogados en el alcohol sin ninguna razón. ¿Cómo la familia Parkinson puede ser dueña de algo así? Intenta no pensar en ella y prefiere seguir enfocado en las noticias, en la luz azul que le llega gracias a la pantalla.

De repente siente que alguien lo mira, se asusta, gira el rostro y ve a dos hombres ahí, sucios, ebrios, vestidos negro y con cabello grasoso, le recuerdan a Snape. Le causan repulsión, mas por la forma en que pasan su lengua por los amarillentos y enchuecados dientes. Lo miran de una forma tan terrible, que prefiere salir de ahí, Correr o por lo menos perderse de la vista de esos dos.

Finge que no es por ellos, deja la copa de la que bebía arduamente y camina hacia la puerta. Siente el aire golpear sus cabellos. La sensación lo envuelve en continuos mareos una vez más. SE siente seguido, pero no voltea. Sigue su camino hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol. Cuidadosamente saca la varita de su bolsa.

Curiosamente hacia tiempo no la usaba.

—Vaya, vaya así que es cierto—dice una voz rasposa detrás del árbol

—¿Así que tu eres el perrito faldero de Potter? — pregunta la otra persona que ya se encuentra enfrente del pelirrojo.

La oscuridad, imposibilita la oportunidad de observar quien está cerca. Pero puede inhalar el aroma que esos seres propagaban. Carroñeros. Debió haberlo sabido antes.

—Al fin la zorra esa hizo algo bien. —dice el que se encuentra enfrente de Ron, a su acompañante.

Ron no puede evitar no hacer gesto alguno cuando escucha la palabra 'Zorra'. Lo era, pero sonaba tan feo.

—¿Qué, pelirrojo? ¿Creíste que se acostaba contigo por tu linda cara? —bufa una de las dos personas. Ron no puede identificar quien ha sido, porque no puede ver nada, pero al parecer ellos si están viendo sus movimientos

—Ahora está con el inepto del hijo de Lucius en Canadá—se burlan—deberías ir con ella, ese imbécil la trata peor que a un elfo domestico, pero ella por idiota se deja—explica el hombre que cada vez está más cerca de Ron.

Ron recuerda el labio rojo de Pansy, debió de ser el maldito animal de Malfoy. Como no lo pensó antes.

—Ahora sí, pelirrojo—dice uno con calma— sino confesaste por sus métodos, lo haras por los nuestros…._Cruc_

—_Expeliarmos_—grita Ron más rápido que los otros y escucha como la varita se despoja de la mano de su rival—_Desamayo—_apunta al otro, escucha su cuerpo estrellarse contra un árbol.

Necesita correr, alejarse. Pero antes necesita estar seguro de que esos dos no podrán defenderse. Coge rápidamente las varitas y corre hacia el interior del bar. La gente lo mira, algunos con miedo, otros con indiferencia. Los segundos le caen mejor. Sube las escaleras de caracol y entra a la habitación que por tres semanas compartió con Parkinson,

_Maldita perra. _

—_Protego_—anuncia, mientras mueve la varita. Necesita protegerse mientras piensa a donde ira.

Guarda su ropa, mira un papel que está tirado en el piso. Intenta romperlo, es un dibujo que hizo justo después de la despedida de Pansy.

Esa noche subió a la habitación, cogió un pedazo de pergamino que traía entre sus cosas. Recuerdos de Hermione. Y con ayuda de la varita comenzó a dibujar un mapa de Canadá detallándolo con la cara rígida de la Slytherin.

Por más que tira del papel, este no se destruye. Resignado, lanza un hechizo haciendo que el dibujo arda en mil pedazos. Justo como su alma lo está haciendo.

Sigue acomodando sus cosas y encuentra ese regalo que Dumbledore le dejo en su herencia. Qué pensaría el ex director si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Necesita una luz dentro de esa profunda oscuridad que tiene a su mente cautiva. Más por instinto que por deseo, oprime el desiluminador y una luz brota de él. No es la luz que esperaba pero es necesaria. Es tenue o opaca, pero algo sale de ella.

—Ron—escucha el pelirrojo

Mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie.

—Ron—escucha de nuevo como un susurro. No hay nada. Solo la luz está haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—Ron—repite la vocecita.

_Es Hermione._

—Hermione—dice Ron para sí mismo—perdón.

Y sin pensar las cosas, una vez actúa por impulso. Toma su varita y su mochila. Se mentaliza que quiere llegar al lado de Hemione y en un momento ya se encuentra girando sobre sí mismo.

Entre giros y mareos puede ver la cara de Pansy cada vez más borrosa, pero sus labios cada vez están más necesitados de ese frio tan caluroso que la morena le proporciono por un tiempo.

Ron no sabe lo que le espera en ese momento.

Ayudara a Harry a librarse de un lago congelado. Deseando ser él a quien salven de ese glacial que esta imposibilitando todo su cuerpo, su mente y su alma; su alma que alguna vez fue sincera ahora se volverá mentirosa y traidora por más que él no lo desee.

Tendrá que mentirles acerca de lo que hizo y con quien estuvo. Nunca dirá que se encontró con Parkinson y menos que está pensando en ella.

Recibirá un fuerte regaño de Hermione, aunque fingirá estar enojado, sabrá que lo tiene bien merecido. No solo por irse y dejarlos en medio de la tempestad, sino por traicionar el cariño que le tiene a ella.

Los mismos carroñeros que lo atacaron en el bar, los atacaran. Pero son tan torpes que no recordaran al pelirrojo que Parkinson denuncio. Irá a parar a la mansión Malfoy, mirando con odio a Draco Malfoy y preguntándose por Parkinson, ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese imbécil?

Atravesara Gringotts, será salvado por Aberfoth Dumbledore. Aunque deseara que su alma también sea salvada con su cuerpo. Entrara a Hogwarts, vera a sus amigos, peleara al lado de Harry. Besara a Hermione en medio de un incendio que no se pagara, así como no se apagan las palpitaciones aceleradas que producen un calor asfixiante en su corazón.

En el beso de Hermione sentirá la ternura y suviadad que nunca sintió con Pansy y aun así, cuando vea a Pansy siendo llevada al calabozo junto con todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, sentirá la necesidad de volver a beber todo de ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si estas leyendo esto, es porque has leído mi fic por lo cual te doy las gracias y te pido si no es mucha molestia me des tu opinion.<strong>_

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


End file.
